Perfect
by Nikitaxx
Summary: AU. Just a teenage love story. Dean/Jo. Castiel and Sam are also part of this.
1. It's worse to finish

**Hey everyone! Just a quick little note to tell you that this is my new story, and it's actually finished. I'll post the other chapters if I see an interest in this. So read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and it's characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**It's worse to finish than to start all over. **

Dean Winchester had it good. He was quarterback of the Lions, Lawrence High's football team. He had led the team to the championship three seasons in a row and had made Bobby Singer, his coach, happy. So when he was asked in Coach Singer's office before his first period, Dean was a little surprised.

"Winchester," Singer said, as soon as the teen opened the door, "you better get your grades up or your days as quarterback of the Lions are over". Dean sighed. So what if he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed? He was a pretty damn good football player.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked. "I study all the time coach, it's not my fault I'm stupid". The older man looked at Dean and sighed. "You're not stupid son. I want you to go see Novak." Dean frowned. The name wasn't familiar.

"Who?" The coach rolled his eyes. Of course Dean wouldn't know who that was. Typical. "Castiel Novak, he's the smartest kid in this school. Yes, even smarter than your brother." Dean frowned again. "You mean the trench coat dude? No way coach!"

Bobby sneered. "Yes way, kid. You wanna stay on the team or not?" Dean groaned. "But coach… he's… he's… he's weird!" The coach felt like calling the boy an 'idjit' but refrained himself. "Go find him." When he saw that Dean wasn't moving he added a booming 'now'.

* * *

Dean found the time to talk to is possible future tutor between first and second period. "Hey, you! Novak! I'm talking to you dammit!" Castiel turned around and looked at Dean. "Me?" The other boy just rolled his eyes and nodded. "What do you want?" Dean sighed. "I need a tutor"

Castiel looked at him in silence for a moment. Dean was starting to get uncomfortable. "And…?" he finally asked. "And… And I need a tutor dammit!" Castiel rolled his eyes. Like he was going to tutor him. "So? Ask your brother." Dean shrugged. "Coach Singer said it had to be you…" Castiel shook his head. "Nuh-huh. No." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked. He had never been mean to him so that wasn't the reason, right?

"Because you're Dean Winchester" Castiel said, as if it explained everything. "And…?" "And you're a general asshole." Dean had to restrain himself to not hit the guy. Physical harm would not help his cause. "Please. If I don't get my grades up I'll be kicked off the team." Castiel shrugged. "Not my problem." "Castiel, please". Castiel sighed and nodded. "Meet me at the library after school. Don't be late."

* * *

Castiel plopped down beside Jo at their usual table at lunch time. Joana Beth Harvelle, or Jo, had been his best friend since… well, since ever, really. "Hey nerd!" she said, a smile on her face. Castiel smiled. "Hey. What's up?" Jo beamed at him. "There's an X-Files marathon tonight, wanna come over and watch it?"

Castiel smiled apologetically at his best friend. "Sorry, I can't. I'm tutoring Dean Winchester after school". Jo looked at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea? If there's one thing I'd bet my life on, it's that Dean Winchester is not a serious guy". Cas smiled and shrugged. "I'll be hard on the guy, he seems like a lost cause."

Dean sat down besides his brother. "Are you coming at Adam's place tonight?" Sam asked him. Dean shook his head. "I can't. I'm being tutored by Castiel 'the trench coat dude' Novak tonight". Sam rolled his eyes. "Why?" Dean shrugged. "Coach Singer said I had to get my grades up or I'd be kicked off the team. I like the old man, really, but he can be such an asshole sometimes!"

Sam rolled his eyes again. "Well… you do have shitty grades…" Dean fake-punched his younger brother and took a giant bite out of his cheeseburger. "I have to meet him at the library. I don't even know where it is!" Sam laughed at that. Of course his brother wouldn't know where the library was. Typical Dean Winchester behaviour. He gave his brother the directions and took a bite from his salad.

"Hey, Sammy?" Dean asked a moment later. Sam made a sound that Dean interpreted as 'What?'. "Who's the blond girl with Castiel?" His brother shrugged. "How would I know?"

* * *

When Dean entered the library, he was out of breath. He wasn't late, well, not really. He saw Castiel sitting at the far end of the library. When he got to the table, the other boy barely looked up from his book. "You are late." Dean sighed. "I'm sorry. I got lost." Castiel rolled his eyes and told his new tutoree that it was his only chance. Dean nodded and sat down.

"So… how does this work?" Dean asked after a moment. "There are rules. One; never be late. Two; never complain about the work. Three; tell Meg Master to leave Jo and Pam alone. Four; if you fail, don't blame me." Dean nodded. The rules were easy to follow, even if he didn't know who Pam and Jo were.

"Hey Cas, can I ask you a question?" Castiel nodded. "Who was the blond girl with you at lunch time?" Castiel rolled his eyes. Typical Dean, asking questions about girls instead of actual school work. "Jo Harvelle," he said, then added: "Rule number five? Don't mess with Jo". Dean nodded and took out his math notebook from his school bag.


	2. Was it something I said

**So here's the second chapter. Thanks for the alerts everyone! :)** **I forgot to say last chapter that the titles are from Hedley songs (mostly from 'Perfect')**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Was it something I said or just my personality?**

It was two weeks after Castiel had started his tutoring sessions with Dean. They hadn't exactly become friends, but they had a friendly relationship. He was with Jo at the local diner eating hamburgers when the Winchester brothers entered.

"Hey Cas!" Dean said, stopping beside their table. "Hello Dean." Jo looked at Castiel, surprised. "Cas?" Castiel shrugged. Dean had decided during one of their tutoring sessions that 'Castiel' was a mouth full and that he'd call him 'Cas'. Castiel didn't mind.

Dean turned to Jo, a smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Dean." Jo rolled her eyes. "I know who you are." Dean looked surprised at the icy tone the blond had used. He'd never even talked to her before so he wasn't sure why she sounded pissed off at him. "Castiel", Sam said trying to break the awkwardness of it all, "I heard my brother got a B+ on his math exam. That's because of you dude!" Castiel shrugged. "Dean worked hard to get that grade, I merely helped. You want to join us?" Dean looked at Jo to make sure she didn't mind, but he couldn't read her face. "If that's not a problem…" "No, not at all."

The Winchesters sat down and Jo told her friend she had something to do at home. Dean watched the blond girl leave and sighed. "I think your friend doesn't like me" Castiel shrugged. "She doesn't like you because of Meg." Dean frowned. How was this related to Meg? "Meg?" he asked, hoping Castiel would be less vague. "Your friend Meg. She's not particularly nice to Jo." Dean looked surprised. "Why?" "Because Jo likes foreign movies".

Castiel entered the Harvelle house with the idea that he'd tell Jo exactly what he thought of her shitty attitude. He found his friend in the basement, playing a game on the Wii. "What the hell was that?" he asked. Jo looked at him the returned to her game. "Jo, why did you leave like that? Dean never did anything to you!" Jo paused her game and stood up.

"I don't like the guy and as far as I know we're in a free country so it's my right. Get off your high horse 'Cas'." Castiel merely rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't judge Dean because of Meg Masters." His friend scoffed. "So I should forget every time Meg made fun of me and he just stood there?"

Castiel shrugged. "You shouldn't judge him because of her, I mean it Jo". She rolled her eyes and sat back down. "I don't care what you think. He's not my friend and he'll never be. I don't care if you hang out with him, but don't expect me to be there when you're with him."

Castiel left after mumbling a 'whatever'. If she didn't want to be nice to Dean, there was nothing he could do.

Dean had tried all morning to talk to Jo, but she just ignored him. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't his fault if Meg was mean to her, but every time he tried saying it, she'd flip him off and turn her attention elsewhere. He entered his English class and decided that Jo wouldn't have a choice. He'd make her listen.

He wasn't really listening to the teacher, to busy searching for a way to make Jo listen to him so when he heard his name he was a bit surprised. Even more when his name was followed by Jo's. "Dean Winchester and Joana Beth Harvelle. Your team will be working on the romantic period. Get to work everyone".

Dean got up and went to meet Jo. He could see her frowning but there was anything he could do about it. "Why do you hate me?" he asked her once he got to her place. She rolled her eyes. "I don't hate you in particular, I hate your type. There's a slight difference." Dean then proceeded to tell her that it wasn't his fault if Meg was a bitch. "It's your fault if she's your friend." Dean sighed but didn't answer. It was going to be a pain working with her if she kept the shitty attitude and he really needed his good grades.

Castiel looked at his friend when she sat down beside him. "You don't look happy". Jo merely rolled her eyes. "Fuck you. I'm stuck with Dean Winchester for an English project." "So?" Castiel really didn't see what the problem was. And being paired with Jo would be good for him: English was Jo's strongest subject. "We have to work on the romantic period."

Her friend couldn't hold back his laugh. "Give him a chance; he's a nice guy once you get to know him". It was Jo's turn to laugh. But her laughter died when the subject of their conversation stopped at their table.

"Hey Jo," Dean said, "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up after school to work on the English project?" Jo mumbled a 'whatever' and stared at her lunch, wishing Dean would leave. The boy looked at Castiel, silently asking him for help. "We have a tutoring session today, but Jo can join us and wait until we're finished". Dean nodded and left to go see his friends.

Dean mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid, stupid, stupid science'. Jo rolled her eyes and continued reading her book. "Cas, can you help me? I'm not sure I understand this." Castiel looked at Dean's homework and explained the whole thing. Once he was finished, Jo started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean snapped. "You," Jo answered before adding "Are you really that stupid?" Castiel looked pointedly at Jo and opened his mouth to say something but Dean cut him off. "You did not just say that." Jo shrugged. "What if I did?"

Dean frowned. "You don't even know me and you're a bitch." Castiel cringed. This could turn out into a full blown war if he didn't put a stop to it. "I know your kind." Jo said. "Well fuck you." "Well fuck you too."

Castiel sighed. "Stop it, both of you. Jo, apologize to Dean." His friend laughed. "Never." Castiel looked at his friend. "Joana Beth Harvelle, apologize to Dean. Now!" Jo sighed and apologized. If Castiel heard the mumbled 'asshole' he let it slide. Dean rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Jo followed Dean in his house, a frown on her face. She didn't want to be there. Hell, she didn't even want to work with the guy but she didn't have a choice. She had tried talking to her teacher but the teacher had told her to suck it up.

"So this is the house of the mighty Winchester", she said. Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up, will you?" She shrugged and followed him in the living room. "Do you know anything about the romantic period?" she asked him. Dean shrugged. "I'm guessing it was full of romance…" Jo sighed. This wasn't going well.

"The romantic period," she started, "was a literary movement that originated in the second half of the eighteenth century. It was a revolt against the aristocratic social and political norms of the times. It used emotions as a source of aesthetic experience, but not necessarily romance. You can find emotions as trepidation, horror, terror and awe in the poems and books from that era." Dean nodded.

"Hey Jo?" he asked after a moment. Jo looked up from her notebook but didn't answer. "I… I talked to Meg today." Jo frowned. "Why'd you do that?" Dean shrugged. "Cas told me what she did to you and I figured if I talked to her, maybe she'd stop." Jo got up and started pacing.

"Can't you just mind your own business for once?" she asked. He tried to say something but she cut him off. "Let me take care of my own problems, I mean it." Dean shrugged. "Sorry". "Well you can take you apology and shove it up your ass for all I care. I'm done for today." Jo picked up her things and left. Dean stared at her back and sighed.


	3. You thought that you knew me

**Here's chapter three! Thank you to everyone that alerted or put this in their favorites, and a special thanks to **_**angeleyenc **_**for the review! This will be the last update until Monday, because I won't have internet access over the weekend! Just so you know, I haven't seen the movies I mention in this fic (I've seen half of the american version of 'Let Me In', so I went with my roommate's opinion for the foreign movies, when she's seen them, or I've picked one at random. If you've seen them and liked/hated them, let me know!) Read and review! I'll send everyone who reviews Dean Winchester dressed as a firefighter with a pie. I know you want one! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**You thought that you knew me.**

When Dean entered his school that day, he noticed Cas right away. Castiel was the only guy who wore a trench coat so he wasn't that hard to find in a crowd, but still. The other thing he noticed was that Jo wasn't there. He waved at his new friend and Castiel smiled.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, "Jo's not here?" Castiel shook his head and told him she was sick. Dean didn't know what to say to that so he just nodded. "Now," Castiel added with a sigh, "I have to find the time to go see all her teachers to get her assignments."

Dean thought about it for a moment. "You want me to do it?" he asked and then added "She's in all my classes." "You wouldn't mind?" Dean shook his head. It wasn't a problem at all. "Hey, you have a tutoring session with Adam today, right?" he added after a moment. "Yes, why?"

Dean wasn't sure why he was offering – the girl clearly hated him – but he offered anyway. "I could drop off her things." Castiel looked unsure but nodded and gave Dean Jo's address. He hoped Jo wouldn't kick his ass for that.

* * *

Dean knocked on the door thinking he was pretty sure that Jo would tell him something along the lines of 'leave me alone, you asshole', if not exactly that, before slamming the door in his face, so when an older women – who clearly wasn't Jo – answered, he was a bit surprised. "I'm not buying anything."

Dean frowned. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. "Wh-what?" he asked. "If you're selling stuff, well I'm not buying." Dean rolled his eyes. Did he look like a girl scout for crying out loud? "Oh, no, I'm not selling anything ma'am. I'm here to drop off Jo's homework."

The lady, who he figured was Jo's mother based solely on the attitude, nodded and let him in. "First room on the left. Leave the door open and no funny business. Did I make myself clear Mister…?" Dean held back the urge to roll his eyes. She was definitely Jo's mother. "Winchester, Dean Winchester. Yes ma'am."

He stopped in front of Jo's room and smiled. She was cute, all bundled up in her blankets. He could hear her swear softly at something on her computer. "Knock knock," he said softly. Jo looked up and frowned, whatever peaceful moment she was having, gone.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked forcefully. So, she wasn't nice to him. She was allowed. She was sick and he was in her house, his face glowing health. She hated him just a little more for that. "No need to be pissed off," he said, "I brought you your homework."

Like that was going to make her like him. She rolled her eyes. "And Cas couldn't do it because…?" It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to Dean, but it was usually her best friend that brought her schoolwork whenever she was sick. "He had a tutoring session after school and I offered to talk to the teachers since we're in the same classes." "Oh," Jo said, and then added as an afterthought "Thanks".

There was an awkward silence where Dean busied himself looking around the room. Jo's room wasn't typical teenage girl decoration and he liked that about her, that her room reflected her personality. That's when his eyes landed on a poster for "_Låt den rätte komma in_", and before he could stop himself he blurted out: "Hey, I've seen that!"

Jo looked at him like a second head had just appeared on his neck. "What?" Dean pointed the poster and she looked surprised. "Seriously?" Dean nodded. "Yes, seriously. I've seen both versions." The young girl looked impressed. "Which one did you prefer?" Dean rolled his eyes, like the answer was obvious. "The original version."

Jo couldn't stop staring and Dean was getting uncomfortable. "What?" he finally asked. "You actually watch foreign movies? With subtitles and all?" Dean nodded and asked her why. She shrugged. "Didn't figure you were the type to _read_ while watching a movie, that's all." Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, you don't know me." She shrugged again.

"Hey, Jo? Is it okay if I leave you my cellphone number?" Jo looked surprised at that. "Why?" Dean shrugged. "That way I won't have to go through Cas when you're not at school." Jo shook her head, it didn't really make sense. "But why?" Dean sighed. "For the English project? We should get started on it soon."

Jo nodded and handed him a pen and a piece of paper to write his number on. She didn't feel like getting up to go get her cellphone. Dean took the objects and handed her his cellphone. She stared at it for a second before taking it. Once they were done, they switched and Dean told her he'd see her soon.

Jo stared at his retreating form until her mother entered. "New boyfriend?" The youngest Harvelle made a gagging sound and Ellen laughed. "Excuse me for asking. He's the first guy you bring here." "What? That's not true! Cas, Chuck and Ash have been here more time than I can count!" Ellen nodded. "Well, he's the first 'new' guy that you bring here."

Jo rolled her eyes. "I didn't bring him here," she said, "he dropped off my homework." Her mother smiled. "I'm just sayin'… he's hot." Jo looked scandalized. "Mom!" Ellen laughed and left her daughter to rest.


	4. When you've got nowhere to run

**Hey all! Thanks for the alerts, it means a lot! Here's chapter four! Read and review, I don't bite :) Just so you know, I know absolutely nothing about football, other than the fact that I like watching the Superbowl that is... Haha, I apologize to all football fans that are reading this if I got something wrong! **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**When you've got nowhere to run**

Jo sat down on the bleachers beside her best friend and smiled. Ever since Dean had dropped off her homework, they'd had become friends of some sorts and now there she was at a football game, rooting for Dean Winchester. She turned around when she heard Castiel sigh.

"I know nothing about football" he said. It was actually more of a mumble, but Jo still heard him. "Just root for the Lions and it'll be okay." She said. Her best friend wasn't the sports type of guy and it had never really been a problem.

"What Dean's role in this?" he asked and she sighed. She was going to have to give him a football lesson. "Dean is the quarterback. He's the one that takes the snap." Castiel frowned. "That sounds… painful." Jo couldn't help herself: she laughed.

"The snap," she explained, "is when the center player, in this case Adam, gives the ball to the quarterback". Castiel nodded in understanding. "So it's like a pass?" Jo nodded. "What happens after?" Jo thought for a moment. "Well, it depends on the play they're doing but…"

"A play?" asked Castiel. He really wasn't the sports type. "Oh god," his friend said, "this is ridiculous. A play is a game strategy. Anyway, like I said, it all depends on the play but Dean has to pass the ball to a linebacker. He usually sends it to Sam." Castiel nodded. "Won't the other players know that?" Jo shrugged. It worked most of the time so she didn't feel the need analyse it in depth.

Ten minutes into the game and Jo frowned. She had a bad feeling. "Shit!" she blurted out. Cas turned to look at her. "What?" She shrugged. "See that big guy?" Castiel rolled his eyes and told her they were all big. "Right. The one that's running towards Dean at full speed." Castiel nodded. "Well Dean didn't see him."

"What's going to happen?" Castiel asked, he was curious. Jo shrugged and told him that he'd probably tackle Dean, but she couldn't get the bad feeling to leave. Sure enough, Dean was tackled. He didn't get up. "Come on Winchester," Jo mumbled, "get up".

The referee called a time out and lowered himself beside Dean. "You okay kid?" Dean shook his head. His arm hurt so much he felt like fainting. He heard the referee calling the paramedics and blacked out. The pain was too strong.

Jo and Castiel looked at their friend leave in an ambulance. "Football looks painful", Castiel mumbled. Jo rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go to the hospital."

* * *

John and Mary Winchester were going toward the cafeteria when they spotted Jo and Castiel. "Hey guys," John said, "what're you doing here?" Castiel smiled at the older man and told him they were there to see Dean, if it wasn't a problem.

Cas and Jo had met Dean's parents many times and they both liked them. "Of course it's not a problem," Mary said. "He's in room 345. Watch out, he's little mad that his arm's broken." The teens thanked the couple and left.

* * *

"Hello Dean," Castiel said when they entered the room. Dean smiled at his friends. "How's your arm?" Jo asked. Dean shrugged. "Hurts like a bitch. And it sucks, I won't be able to finish the season." Jo rolled her eyes. "See the bright side of things." "There's a bright side?" "You'll have more time to study." Dean rolled his eyes. "Fuck you Harvelle." She laughed.

"When are you getting out?" Castiel asked, changing the subject. "Today. They're checking my x-rays then I'm out." "Hey Dean," Jo said, "we're watching movies later at my house with some friends. You want to come?"

Dean smirked. "You're inviting me to your house? Who are you and what have you done with the Jo Harvelle I know?" Jo shrugged and Castiel laughed. "Shut up. Are you coming or not?" "Depends, what kind of movies are we talking about?"

Jo smiled. "Movies with lots and lots of subtitles." Dean rolled his eyes. "I meant chick flicks, action, horror…?" "Horror, what else?" Dean smiled and told his friends he'd be there. They talked a little bit and the other two teenagers left.


	5. Falling a thousand feet per second

**So here's chapter five. Once again, I haven't seen the movie, so I don't know if it's any good. Thanks to **_**angeleyenc **_**for the review, hope you like this chapter as well. Read and review. If you review I'll… send you cookies. Everybody loves cookies!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**Falling a thousand feet per second.**

Dean parked the Impala behind Castiel's beat up Toyota and followed his friend into Jo's house. Ellen, Jo's mom, told them the others were waiting in the living room. Jo and her friends looked up when the two boys entered.

"Hello, fellow nerds!" one of them said. Castiel rolled his eyes but Dean wasn't sure how to react. He didn't know these people. "Dean," Jo asked, "do you know these three assholes?" He shook his head. "I'm Pam," the other girl said, "that's Chuck and they guy with the mullet is Ash."

"You can call me Dr. Badass" Ash said and the other guy – Chuck – rolled his eyes. "Just call him Ash like we all do." Dean nodded and sat down between Pam and Jo. "What are we watching?" Castiel asked. "We're starting with '_Ôdishon_'" Jo answered.

"I've seen that one!" Dean blurted. Pam, Chuck and Ash turned to stare at him. "You're a foreign movie freak too?" Chuck asked him. "Well… I wouldn't call myself a freak but yes, I do watch foreign movies. Why is that so surprising?" Pam shrugged. "You look like a guy who'd go for 'The Transformers' that's all. Dean shrugged and Jo told them to shut up, they had a movie to watch.

Suddenly, thirty minutes after the movie began, Jo started laughing. "Did I miss a joke or something?" Ash asked. "Damn, I don't read fast enough!" Pam rolled her eyes and pointed Dean, sleeping on Jo's shoulder. "I guess we're not interesting enough." she joked.

"Shut up, he's on pain killers!" Chuck asked if they should wake him up and Jo told him they'd wait until everyone was ready to leave.

When all her friends had left, Jo tried waking Dean but he mumbled something and fell right back to sleep. She rolled her eyes and went in her mother's room. "Mom, is it okay if Dean sleeps here? He fell asleep on the couch." Ellen rolled her eyes and told her daughter to wake him up. "I tried, he won't wake up." Ellen sighed. "Fine. But no funny business." Jo rolled her eyes and told her mother he was already sleeping. "I'll call the Winchesters so they don't worry". Jo thanked her mother and went to sleep.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee. Jo entered the living room and smiled. "It's alive!" she joked. Dean rolled his eyes and asked her why she hadn't woken him the night before. "Believe me, I tried. You mumbled something about peanut butter and fell asleep."

He smiled. "My parents are going to freak when I get home." "My mom called them last night." Dean thanked her and blushed when his stomach made an embarrassing noise. "Are you hungry? My mom's making eggs and bacon." "Hell yes!" Jo laughed and he followed her in the kitchen.

"Good morning Dean," Ellen said as she put some bacon to drain. "Morning ma'am!" Ellen took out plates and gave them to Jo. "Dean, why don't you make yourself a cup of coffee while we finish this." Dean did as he was told and sat down at the table. Once they were done with breakfast, he helped Jo do the dishes.

"Thank you for the breakfast ma'am!" he said, putting on his coat. Ellen told him it wasn't a problem. Jo followed him to the door. "Hey Dean. You want to meet up later to work on the English project?" He nodded and told her he'd call her later.

"You're falling for him honey." Ellen said when she heard the car start. "What? No, not at all. We're barely even friends!" Ellen rolled her eyes. "Movie nights are for friends only, am I right?" Jo nodded. "He was invited, so that makes him a friend. A friend that you are falling for."

'Oh crap!', Jo thought.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Dean yelled, taking off his coat. "In the kitchen honey! Are you hungry?" "Nah! I already ate at Jo's!" Dean entered the kitchen. "Hear that Mary? He ate at Jo's."

Dean frowned. "What's wrong with that?" Mary smiled at him. "Nothing honey. We're just happy you found yourself a nice girlfriend for once" "Wh-what? Jo's not my girlfriend." When his father asked him if he was sure, he nodded: yup, he was pretty sure he wasn't dating Jo. "It's a shame," his mother said, "she's such a nice girl… and she's pretty…" Dean nodded. "Yeah, but she doesn't see me that way.

Sam started laughing. "What?" Dean snapped. "You just admitted you see Jo that way!" He frowned. He had done no such thing. "I did not!" "Yes you did!" "No!"

While arguing with his brother, one thought kept passing through his mind: 'Oh crap!'


	6. I'm not alive if I'm lonely

**Here's chapter six! Thanks to **_**cheekymonster2 **_**for the review. I'll be sending you cookies. So, Meg has a… really stupid reason for hating Jo. And I actually like Meg in the show… not always but yeah… Whatever. Read and review. If you review you'll be getting… virtual pie! Oh and I just picked a random movie title on some website, so I don't know if it's good. If you've seen it, let me know how it was! And... does it make me weird that I'm like Dean in this chapter when I watch horror movies? My family seems to think so. **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and its character do not belong to me.**

* * *

**I'm not alive if I'm lonely**

Dean had decided after his conversation with his parents that he wasn't falling for Jo Harvelle, not at all. Unbeknownst to him, Jo had decided the same thing at the same time. They were just friends and that was that.

They were standing in front of Jo's locker, talking about '_Kalevet_', a movie they both wanted to see. They were toying with the idea of going together when Meg Masters stopped in front of them. "Well, isn't this cosy." she said, smirking. Any chance she got to piss off Jo Harvelle she took.

Dean sighed. "What do you want Meg?" He knew Jo didn't particularly like Meg and from what Cas had told him, Meg deserved the feeling. "I'm throwing a party at my house tonight. You're invited, of course. Bring your brother, will you?" Jo rolled her eyes at Meg. The girl was smiling like the cat that caught the canary.

Dean made an apologetic gesture. "I can't sorry. I'm going out with Jo tonight." Meg laughed at that and Dean frowned. "Jo Harvelle? Jo 'I like weird shit and hang out with the weird trench coat dude' Harvelle?" Dean frowned again. Castiel was his friend too. Jo told Meg to shut up.

Meg actually looked surprised at that. "Oh, look! It talks!" Jo smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I talk. And I can punch that smirk right off your face, so don't push it." Meg snickered. "Try me." Dean held back Jo before she could go through with her threat.

"Meg," he said sternly, "stop picking on Jo." "But Deeeeaaaan," the other girl whined, "it's so much fun!" When Dean told her he was serious, Meg pulled a bitch face that would have made his younger brother proud. "You're choosing a date with her instead of a good time with me? I'm going to have so much fun destroying you. And the little accident you had on the football field? It's going to make this easy."

Dean shrugged and told her to leave. When the other girl had left, Jo turned around and stared at Dean. "Why'd you do that?" she asked him, surprised. Dean sighed. "What did I do wrong now?" Jo smiled. "Nothing. I was just wondering what made you think that having Meg Masters hate you was a good idea, that's all."

Dean shrugged. "You're my friends, she's not, that's it." Jo smirked. "I could've punched her." He nodded. "And you would've been suspended." She shrugged. "Totally worth it." "Maybe, but your mom would've been pissed and I would've been stuck watching the movie alone."

They stared at each other for a moment before Dean broke the silence. "In a… non-date kind of way." She nodded. "Yeah, of course".

* * *

Dean entered the cafeteria at lunch time and spotted his friends. He approached them but when they ignored him, he shrugged and went to Jo's table. "Hey guys," he said, "can I eat with you?" Castiel nodded. "Of course. Why aren't you eating with your friends?" "They're mad at me because I defended Jo, that's all."

Pam laughed. "Since when does Jo need defending from someone?" Her friend rolled her eyes. "He stopped me from punching Meg, that's not what I call defending." Dean smiled. "I pissed her off because I decided to go see a movie with Jo instead of going to one of her boring parties."

Four pair of eyes stared at them and Dean realised what he had just said. "It's not a date!" they both said together.

* * *

That night, Dean picked up Jo at her house. "I'm finally getting to ride in that car. Woot!" she said, before doing a happy dance, which made Dean laugh. "The only reason I was pretending to be your friend was so I'd get to ride in your car. Now that it'll be done, I can go back to hating you." Dean smiled. "Bitch." "Asshat!"

* * *

"Man, all that blood made me hungry!" Dean said when they left the movie theater. "You're disgusting, you know that?" He smiled. "That's why you love me." Jo rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'whatever'. "Come on," he said, "let's go eat. I'm buying." She sighed. "Fine."

They entered the diner and ordered burgers before sitting down in a booth. They were both thinking it was easy being together. They could talk about anything without the fear of being judged by their friend. It was nice, being able to be their selves with someone they hadn't known all that long.


	7. So please don't leave

**Here's chapter seven! Thanks to **_**inhalelove-exhalehate12 **_**and **_**cheekymonster2 **_**for the reviews. Oh, and I've seen the movie mentionned in this chapter! It was good. Read and review, I don't bite. **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**So please don't leave.**

Dean passed the school doors followed closely by his brother. The halls were full, more than usual. "What the hell is going on?" he asked his younger brother. "I think it's a fight…" The got closer to the group of people when Castiel appeared in front of them. "Dean! It's Jo!" Dean frowned. "What about Jo?"

Castiel sighed and pulled Dean through the crowd. That's when he saw what Cas had meant by 'It's Jo'. She was fighting with Meg. He heard someone holler 'Go Jo' from the back and rolled his eyes at Pam's antics.

He grabbed her arm before she could throw in another punch and held her back while his brother grabbed Meg and did the same. Jo turned around and smacked him. "Why'd you do that, asshole!" Dean rolled his eyes and told her to calm down. "I won't calm down! When are you going to learn to mind your own business?" He sighed and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Why were you fighting with Meg?" he asked her once they were far enough. "Because she's a bitch." He smirked at that and told her that Meg was always a bitch. "What did she say to you Jo?" "She said my dad left because he couldn't bear the sight of me."

He pulled her in for a hug when she started crying and told her it was going to be okay. Jo shook her head. "You don't understand," she sobbed, "for so long I thought my dad had left because he didn't love me and she just… she…" He repeated it was going to be okay and took out his cellphone.

'_Cas, taking Jo home. Can you pick up our homework? Ask Sam if you can't_.'

He pulled her outside to his car. "Dean, where are we going?" "I'm taking you home." He shrugged when she told him she couldn't skip school. "Cas is going to pick up our homework, don't worry." She frowned. "Our?" Dean nodded. "I'm not leaving you alone.

* * *

He followed her to her room and watched as she lied down on her bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her. "About what?" He sighed, knowing full well she knew what he was asking. "Your dad." She shook her head and he nodded. "C'mon, let's watch a movie."

He took her laptop and plopped down beside her on the bed. He figured that watching 'Battle Royale', one of his favourite movies, would help take her mind off things. They hadn't gotten to the first murder yet when Jo started talking.

"I woke up one day and he wasn't there…" she said. Dean paused the movie and put the laptop on the floor before turning to look at Jo. "He just…. He left, you know? I didn't even get a goodbye, I love you, see you later. He was there and then he was gone. For so long I thought it was because of me, because I wasn't being a nice daughter. So I tried my best to be nice, to be the daughter he'd want. But he never came back."

Dean pulled Jo in his arms. "I'm sorry." "I'm not even sure he ever loved me. I wasn't planned… He didn't want me…" He tightened his hold on her and whispered comforting words until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Ellen got home from work and frowned, seeing the Impala parked in her spot. She went up directly to her daughter's room to find Jo asleep in Dean's arms. "Dean?" she said slowly. The teen opened his eyes and looked around. "Why are you sleeping in my daughter's bed?"

Dean looked down to find his arms still wrapped around Jo. "Oh. We didn't… I mean…" Ellen laughed softly. "It's okay Dean, I believe you." The teen sighed in relief. "It was a hard day for her…" Ellen frowned. "Why?" "Some girl… she used Jo's dad to get to her and I had to take her home.

Ellen nodded and thanked him. "You want to stay for supper? I'm feeling tacos tonight." Dean nodded. "If you don't mind." The older women rolled her eyes. "You took care of my daughter today, the least I can do is make you some tacos. Just tell your parents you're eating here." "Thank you ma'am."

Ellen sighed. "Oh, for Christ's sake, call me Ellen. And wake up my daughter." Dean waited until Ellen was gone before slowly shaking Jo. She cuddled closer to him with a sigh but didn't wake up. He shook her a bit more forcefully. "Lemme sleep…" she mumbled, burying her head in his shoulder. "C'mon Jo, your mom's making tacos."

She sighed and opened her eyes. "Fine." She stretched and they got up. "Thanks Dean…" He looked at her, surprised. "For what?" "For being there for me." He nodded. "That's what friends are for." "Right, friends…"

He frowned but didn't say anything, not sure what she meant by that.


	8. I can see it in your eyes

**Here's chapter eight! Sorry for the wait. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourites. I haven't seen 'It', the movie in this chapter, but I've read part of the book. I never finished it because I'm scared of clowns… like, I cry if I meet a clown. So yeah. I think there's two chapters left after this one. Read and review everyone!**

* * *

**I can see it in your eyes.**

Jo entered the Winchester house without knocking. Dean had told her to just come in whenever she dropped by. 'She found him sitting in the living room, English books scattered all over the place. "Did you find a poem for the project yet?" she asked him, sitting on the sofa.

He shook his head. "This sucks, I can't find anything." Jo shrugged. "You'll find one eventually. Try reading Shelley's 'Ode to the West Wind', I think you'll like it." Dean smiled. "Thanks. Right now, I'm taking a break, I've been on this all day. Wanna watch a movie?"

Dean put in the movie after hearing Jo's answer and sat down on the sofa beside her. "It?" she asked. He nodded and asked her why. She just shrugged so he turned his attention back to the movie. He was startled when she threw herself in his arms and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Jo…?" "Sorry." She let go of him and hid her face in her hands instead. "Jo," he asked again, "are you alright?" "I'm fine." He returned his attention to the movie. His favourite part was coming up. He wasn't has surprised when she hid her face in his shoulder the second time. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Jo, are you scared of clowns?" The blond girl nodded. "Shitless." He laughed, he couldn't stop himself. "What's so funny?" "You're just like Sammy." She rolled her eyes. "Glad I make you think of your brother."

Dean smiled and stopped the movie. She asked him why he did that and he shrugged, telling her that it was scaring her. She slapped him on the chest and told him to put it back on, she was a big girl. He shrugged and did has she asked. They watched the movie, Jo wrapped in Dean's arms. She had never felt so safe.

* * *

Dean was picking up his books that he had left on the floor when his brother plopped down on the sofa. "You two looked cozy" he said, handing Dean a stray piece of paper. "What're you talking about Sam?" "You and Jo."

The older teen rolled his eyes. "She's scared of clowns." "And you made her watch that movie? That's a dick move, even for you Dean." Dean sighed. "I didn't know okay? And I stopped it but she told me to put it back on."

Sam laughed at that. "It's so obvious you two like each other, even a blind man would see it." His brother rolled his eyes. "Come on Dean, you can at least admit that you like her." "What if I do? How is it any of your business?"

The younger Winchester shrugged. "You tell her and you guys start dating. Eventually, you marry her and you have lots of mini Deans and mini Jos running around your typical suburban house with the white picket fence." Dean threw a cushion at his brother, telling him to shut up.

* * *

Jo was going to her locker when she saw Dean and Castiel laughing together. She stopped and smiled. It was funny how she had hated Dean for so long without knowing him and now… Now, she liked him. A lot. She went to see her friends. "How are my two favourite boys today?"

Dean and Castiel laughed at that. "Hey Jo," Dean said, "I was thinking and…" Jo smiled. "You think?" "Shut up. There's a new movie coming out, you wanna maybe grab a bite and go see it?" Jo shrugged. "Anything to ride in that wonderful car of yours."

Dean rolled his eyes and Jo told her two friends she would see them later. "Dean?" Castiel asked one the blonde girl was gone. "Yeah?" "You remember the rules, right?" The other teen nodded. "Why?" Castiel shrugged. "Don't mess with Jo."

Dean sighed. "We're friends, right?" "Of course, why?" Dean shrugged. "I'm not messing with Jo. Cas, I really like her." "What do you mean?" "Cas… I **like** her."

"Oh… **Oh**!" Cas said, before smiling. "I think she likes you too." Dean beamed. "Really?" His friend nodded.


	9. I'm still in your sweater boy

**Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

**Chapter nine: And oh, so you know, I'm still in your sweater boy.**

Jo frowned when Dean parked his car in front of her house. The night had been so weird. First, instead of the usual diner they ate at, Dean had taken her to a little restaurant saying he didn't feel like eating hamburgers. That had been the first clue that it wasn't a normal night out because Dean always felt like eating burgers.

At the movies, everything had been normal again so she told herself she was being paranoid and that she was making their night out into something it wasn't. When they left the movie theater, it had been a little cold and Dean had insisted she wear his sweater, even though she claimed she felt fine. Then, had they got in his car, he had stayed silent the whole ride to her house. That had been the second clue that it wasn't a normal night out: Dean was never silent after a movie.

"Dean?" Jo started, and waited until he looked at her before asking what was really on her mind. "Was this a date?" The other teen only shrugged. "I don't know. Did you want it to be one?" "Depends if it was one or not."

Dean sighed. "What if it was?" Jo took her time before speaking again. "Well, if this was a date you should escort me to my door and kiss me. That's how every good date ends." Dean smiled and pulled her closer. "Or I could kiss you right her, right now." Jo nodded. "You could."

He smiled again and kissed her. They pulled away after a moment, both needing air. Jo was slightly breathless when she spoke. "Wow…" "Tell me about it…" Jo sighed when the porch light was turned on. "That's my cue to go…"

She opened the door and stopped when Dean said her name. "What?" He kissed her one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jo smiled at him and shut the door. He waited until she was safely inside before leaving.

* * *

"You bought a new shirt?" Ellen asked her daughter. "Mm? Oh, it's Dean's shirt." The older Harvelle smirked at that. "And what exactly are you doing wearing Dean's shirt?" Jo shrugged. "I was cold." Ellen laughed and asked her daughter if she was Dean's new girlfriend. "I guess." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "I hope he treats you right."

She left and Jo took out her cellphone, texting Dean to tell him she still had his shirt. She couldn't stop the smiled forming on her face when she got his reply.

'_Keep it._'

* * *

Dean entered his house and couldn't help the smile plastered on his face. His mother noticed and smiled at her oldest son. "Well, you look happy." "That's because I am." Mary beamed at that: if her children were happy than she was happy. "Can I ask why?" Sam, who was passing through, didn't give Dean the chance to answer. "He's back from his date with Jo!"

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "Really?" asked Mary. "How did it go?" He smiled, remembering the kiss they had shared in his car. "It went well." "I'm guessing that's why you're not wearing your sweater?" Dean shrugged. "She was cold so I gave it to her." His mother smiled at him and left after telling him to go to bed soon.

The teenager went to his room and flopped down on his bed, thinking about the evening he had passed with Jo. He decided to send her one last message before going to sleep.

'_Miss you already. Good night._'

He smiled and closed his eyes after reading her reply.

'_You're cute. See you tomorrow. G'night._'

* * *

Dean's eyes scanned the hallways looking for Jo as soon as he entered the school. He spotted her talking with Pam and Ash. "Hey guys!" Jo turned around and flashed him a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, not caring that they were in school or that Ash was talking to him.

"You're still wearing my sweater." She shrugged. "It's cold outside." Dean smiled. "You look good in it." Pam and Ash rolled her eyes. "C'mon Pam," Ash said, "let's leave these two lovebirds, they're making me sick."

Their friends left and Jo wrapped her arms around Dean's waist, pulling her body closer to his. "I'm cold." She said. Dean rolled his eyes at that. "You're just looking for an excuse to wrap your arms around me." "Maybe…"

Dean laughed and kissed the top of her head before pulling away. "Come on or we'll be late for class."


	10. Isn't she beautiful?

**You can find the dress Jo is wearing on modcloth. My roommate decided almost everything that happens in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter ten: Isn't she beautiful, isn't she everything you need?**

Jo came down the stairs wearing her prom dress, a short pine green dress with halter straps, a sweetheart cut and crossover detailing at the bust. Dean's jaw literally dropped when he saw her. She was beautiful.

"You can close your mouth now Dean" Ellen laughed. Dean smiled sheepishly and turner his attention back to Jo. "Jo, you look…" The blonde teenager rolled her eyes. "I look stupid. I hate dresses." He frowned. "No. You look beautiful." Jo blushed and thanked him.

They let Ellen take some pictures of them before leaving in the Impala. "You know that I didn't want to go there, right? That I'm going there for you?" Jo asked. Dean nodded. "And I'm grateful. That's why we won't stay long."

Jo smiled at him and Dean smiled back. "Your mom told me to invite Cas and everyone back to your place for a little after party." She looked at him, disbelief written all over her face. "She said that?" Dean nodded. "She's going to Coach Singer's place for a couple of drinks with my parents and she said that she didn't want police officers showing up."

Jo was surprised. "My mom is so awesome!" Dean laughed and nodded. "Damn right she is." He parked the car in the school's parking lot and helped Jo get out.

* * *

Jo was talking with Pam in the kitchen while the boys played video games in the living room. "So," Pam started, "have you and Dean…?" Jo shook her head at her friend. "What are you waiting for? That's one hot piece of man you've got Harvelle!"

Jo sighed. "I know. Believe me, I **know**. But… every time we get close to taking that step he stops me… I think he thinks I'm a virgin…" Her friend snorted at that. "Or maybe he's the one that's a virgin."

The blond teenager laughed. "We're talking about Dean Winchester here." Pam frowned. "So..?" "Dean Winchester. Dean the 'manwhore' Winchester." Pam laughed. "Right. So he thinks you're a virgin. Prove him wrong."

Jo rolled her eyes.

* * *

Dean sighed as Sam's character slashed the head off of his character. "So Dean…" his brother said, "have you and Jo…?" The oldest Winchester frowned. "What the fuck Sammy?" Sam shrugged. "What? I'm just curious. She sleeps in your room, in your bed, when she sleeps over. There are only two possibilities here: you're either both silent or you haven't done it yet."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, we haven't done it yet." "Why not?" Ash asked. "You don't know what you're missing!" Dean snorted at that. "Like you would know."

Cas and Chuck started laughing uncontrollably at that. "What's so funny?" Castiel was able to calm himself enough to answer his friend. "Jo and Ash dated for two years. Of course he would know about… _that_." Dean turned his attention to Ash. "You dated Jo?" His friend shrugged and nodded. "Is that a problem?" "No, not at all. I'm just… surprised I guess."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You do know Jo had a life before you, right?" "Of course I know that! Why are you here again?" "Your girlfriend invited me." Dean mumbled a 'whatever' and got up.

"I'm getting a drink. You guys want anything?" Ash nodded eagerly. "Bring me a beer man!" Dean turned and went in the kitchen. "Is he jealous?" Castiel asked. Sam laughed and nodded. "Totally!"

Pam dropped herself on the couch, between Castiel and Sam. "Who's jealous?" Castiel took a sip of his beer and answered her. Jo frowned. "Why is he jealous?" Sam shrugged. "He found out you're not a virgin."

Pam rolled her eyes. "He knows she had a life before dating him, right?" Ash shrugged. "That's what Sam said." Jo excused herself and went to find Dean in the kitchen.

"Hey you." She said softly. He turned around and smiled. "Hey." "Is something wrong?" He shook his head and went back to pouring beer in plastic cups. "You wanna maybe try the truth now?"

Dean sighed. "I was just wondering we you never told me you weren't a virgin…" Jo scoffed. "Seriously? If that's your problem we can go in my room and have hot jungle sex." He frowned. "No." "Why? It wouldn't be the first time." Dean took a moment before answering. "For me it would…"

Jo was so surprised, if she had been holding a glass it would have shattered to a thousand pieces on the floor. "You… you…" Dean nodded. "Oh."


	11. I love you

**Last chapter folks! Thanks to everyone who read this. I'm working on something else right now, but it won't be posted for a while. **

* * *

**Chapter eleven: I love you. I need you. Like a thousand times before.**

Dean woke up in Jo's bed and smiled before tightening his hold on the blonde girl snuggled to his side. He let his mind wander, thinking about how he had met Jo. He thought about their first real conversation, their first date that had led to their first kiss and the first time they had made love.

"What're you thinking about?" Jo mumbled, still half asleep. "You." Dean answered truthfully. She smiled at him. "You know, for a guy who claims to hate chick flick moments… we've been having a lot of those these past few days." "That's why you love me."

Jo huffed. "I love your body and your car. You? Not so much." He rolled his eyes and mumbled something before getting up. "Dean? What're you doing?" "Going somewhere I'm loved." Jo sighed. "Deeeeeeeaaaaaan, come back to bed. I'm cold."

He shrugged and Jo got up. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling. "I know you're not mad, come back to bed." Dean smiled and turned around. "No. I'm starving." She rolled her eyes and told him that he was always starving. "C'mon, get dressed. I'm buying you breakfast."

Jo got dressed and turned around to face him. "It better not be pie again Dean!" He frowned. "What's wrong with pie?" She rolled her eyes and pulled him outside.

* * *

They entered the diner and Dean spotted Castiel, sitting at a table. "Hey Cas!" he called. His friend turned around. "Hello Dean." "Mind if we join you?" Castiel shook his head. "No, not at all."

Jo sat down with her friend while Dean went and ordered them breakfast. "Wasn't Gabriel supposed to be back today?" she asked her friend. "Yes. He got home last night." "You don't sound too happy…" Castiel sighed. "He had a 'gift' for me."

Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean sat down besides Jo with their breakfast: pie for him and pancakes for her. "It's Gabriel we're talking about." "Who's Gabriel?" Dean asked, mouth full of pie. "Cas' older brother. And pie is not a healthy breakfast."

"Hey," Dean said, "I bought you pancakes! Leave my pie alone!" "Whatever. So what did your brother get you?" Castiel sighed again. "A cat." His friends laughed. "But Cas… you hate cats."

"I don't hate them, Dean…. I thoroughly dislike them." Jo rolled her eyes. "What did you call it?" Castiel shrugged. "I didn't need to name it, Gabriel had already taken care of that before giving it to me."

Jo laughed again. Knowing Gabriel, it was bound to be something completely ridiculous. "So…" Dean said, "what's the name?" "He named it _Cat_stiel…" His friends burst out laughing. "That's… That's awesome!"

Castiel frowned at them before laughing along.

* * *

"It was good seeing Cas today…" Jo said. Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around her. They were lying in his bed, talking. "Hey Jo?" he asked after a moment of silence. "Mmm?" "I love you."

Jo smiled. "I love you too. But I love your car more." Dean rolled his eyes and lowered his head to kiss her.

The End.


End file.
